Code 499
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: There is an international crisis and COBRA is called. One problem Alex is in school. The solution to send Wolf into his Politics class to collect the teenage spy. Watch as the teachers and pupils react to Alex's secret.


Code 499

Year Twelve Politics were learning about Politics. There were only thirteen pupils in the class. Almost all of them had said that they wanted to do something with politics. There was William (Will) Corn who had already declared to the whole school on many occasions that he wanted to be The Prime Minister when he grew up. Looking at the sandy haired boy no one doubted he would achieve his ambitions. There was dark haired, bright eyed Alana Caldwell who was planning on being a Defence Lawyer. And looking at her GSCE grades then she could well achieve her goal. There was, also, the beautiful blonde, blue eyed Lucy Clarke who had long wanted to be a journalist. And since the Politicians' Expense Scandal a few years ago she wanted to be a reporter on the Politics side of things. There was the tall, black haired boy, grey eyes framed by gold wired specks. Septimus Wood, the youngest of seven, was the year's maths geek. Septimus wanted to go to Cambridge and study Finance and then enter into the Conservative Party where he would eventually manage the financial budget for the government. Beautiful pale, dark haired, violet eyed April Green her hair coloured violet this month. But last month it had been forest green. April wanted to stop the universal cutting down of trees, and usage of harmful products on the environment. But the only way to do that was to go to the top. And she didn't mean protest marches, which were useful, but didn't do much to help. She needed to get into politics to convince the world of the huge problems threatening them. Tall dark haired, blue eyed Scott Walsh whose skin was still tan from his holiday in Venulaza wanted to go into Foreign Affairs. So, too, did Helen Wesley the curly, brunette with stunning brown eyes. She had been friends with an Asylum Seeker, Aisha Iqbal, but was denied it. She had since heard that her friend had been killed by those the Government had sent her back to. Helen had decided she wanted to help refugees like her friend so that meant helping to make fairer laws. Frank Blane's father, Oswald, had recently died in service. He had been in the SAS and Frank wanted to honour his father's name by joining the army. Much to his mother, Gwen's, fear and horror; she feared losing Frank too. Auburn haired Astoria Night the junior astronomer wanted the government to take notice of the space debris which had the potential to wipe out humanity as we know it. So she hoped to influence the government by her politics. Of course, she didn't want to go into politics. But at least she'd know how to hold her own against the politicians! Tia Golde had fast tracked last year and now had all the grades she needed. She knew that she could have gone to university already. But Tia wanted to be eighteen before starting university next year so was taking subjects she found interesting instead of needed. She knew Politics was important as it was this that decided the way they lived so she chose do Politics this year. There was the Japanese exchange student, Mai Ling, who thought that in order to help guide her way in the new and frightening country she should know how the country worked, i.e. the politics of the country. Since the school year had started two weeks ago she had realised how complicated the Political system in the U.K. was. Then there was Alex Rider who wanted to study law so they could see why he wanted to do politics. Nobody in the school could understand how Alex Rider was even being considered for university considering his appalling attendance record. But what only one person in the whole school, apart from Alex Rider, knew was that Alex Rider already had a job. Alex Rider was in fact the youngest spy in the world. And the best spy in the whole of Britain, maybe the world. Of course, where Alex Rider went Tom Harris was never far behind. Tom and Alex had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember and after Alex Rider became a spy he was the only one who stood by Alex. Tom even became Alex's one and only confident in the civilian world. Tom didn't want to go to university instead he was going to travel the world for as long as he could. So Tom just chose the same three subjects as Alex (Politics, Math's and Modern Studies).

At the present the two friends keeping the biggest secret in the country sat as far away from the window as possible. Alex insisted on this saying he didn't want to be in Sniper's line of fire. It didn't matter to him that the school was under constant guard by four SAS units, he was wearing bullet proof clothes and the windows were made out of bullet proof clothes. Alex Rider had learnt a long time ago to never take _any _chances – whether they were big or small. Alex Rider was smiling looking very amused, which he was. The teacher Mr. Newman was giving a lecture, as was his style, on COBRA meetings. He could have no idea that one of his students had in fact been to no less than six meetings on national security. Little did Alex know that his secret was about to be revealed and he was about to have his seventh COBRA meeting.

Just then the door burst open where a tall, dark man, with bark like eyes that had seen too much stood. He carried a green helmet in his arms. He then wore a green uniform that both Alex and Frank could instantly recognize as an SAS uniform. He wore a few medals for his bravery on the field. Following the soldier was a pale Mr. Brey looking completely confused. The army man had come in through the office door and without saying anything had rushed off upstairs as though he'd known exactly where he was going. Of course the man did having been given instructions on where to find Agent Rider. Mr. Brey though could not have known that as he stood clutching the door frame trying to catch his breath after trying to keep up with the exceptionally fit soldier's fast stride. Mr. Brey couldn't help but notice that Alex Rider was in the class. Why did everything that happened in Brookland seem to circle around Alex Rider?

'What?' Mr. Brey finally managed to rasp out.

'Uncle Wolf?' asked Frank in disbelief of his father's Unit Leader. 'What are you doing here?'

Mr. Brey relaxed it seemed he wasn't here because of the infamous Alex Rider. He was here because of his relationship with another student's deceased father. Mr. Brey knew it wasn't great that their education was being disrupted. But at least Alex Rider wasn't involved. He looked at Alex who was watching the proceedings warily. Tom beside him kept looking between Alex and the solider – Wolf. Tom seemed to be nervous of something, or someone. But Alex was watching it as though waiting for something to happen. And sure enough, though Wolf gave Frank a big grin ruffling the teen's dark curls in a way that made the teenager glare at the soldier with embarrassment. Wolf turned away from the son of his fallen comrade. He looked at Alex. Alex stood up too and walked over to the man.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he hissed in a voice that none of the children (not even Tom) or the two teachers had ever heard him use before. It was voice of venom and you could here the lethalness in his voice.

But Mr. Brey chose this moment to interrupt, 'um sir,' he said nervously looking at the trained soldier slightly fearfully. 'I know that Alex Rider has been going through a rough patch but surely it's nothing bad enough to have the a-ar-a. I mean your people come for him?' he said hopefully.

The dark man looked completely confused at Mr. Brey's words. He turned to give Alex a look that the students could only describe as "what the hell?" Alex Rider looked pleasantly amused at today's goings on. This made Mr. Brey even more confused. Who exactly was Alex Rider? He obvious wasn't in trouble with the army. But then why was the soldier here? And why was Alex talking to him as though they knew each other? The dark man was obviously intelligent and high up but he seemed to be looking at Alex with a look which Mr. Brey could only compare to how he'd viewed the other new History teacher who had started at the same time as him. But was always far better than he ever was.

'They think I'm in trouble with the army,' chuckled Alex.

'What?' said Wolf in fury.

'It's because I'm always out of school,' explained Alex, 'they think I'm in prison, on drugs, in a gang, in rehab or having mental breakdowns,' shrugged Alex. The students, bar Tom and Alex, and the teachers looked at each other guiltily. They hadn't realised that Alex knew what they thought of him. Then looking at the soldiers expression of outrage they realised they had been very wrong. But had no idea what was going on.

'You've never been in prison,' snapped Wolf.

'Well I have,' said Alex with a laugh.

'What?' yelled Mr. Brey.

Alex just shrugged. 'But still the number of times you've saved their lives,' complained Wolf.

'Wolf,' said Alex and the whole room could hear the sternness in the seventeen year old's voice. 'You have heard of the Official Secrets Act?' he asked in a voice between annoyance and amusement.

'The Official Secrets Act?' burst out Mr. Newman in shock as the Politics class started whispering excitedly around them.

'Anyway what are you here for, Wolf?' asked Alex again, 'I doubt you've broke my secret into smithereens for a cosy chat.'

Wolf rolled his eyes at the teenager's sense of humour, 'there's a Code 499.'

Nor even the Politics understood this. But apparently Alex did because with a loud swear word he picked up his bag, carefully. As though Alex was worried his bag would explode, 'we'll talk outside,' he bade Wolf who nodded handing Alex a red, official looking file. Alex cast a quick glance at the cover and nodding he grabbed the man's wrist and pulling him out of the door.

But Tom had stood up pale faced, 'Alex don't go!' he yelled running up to the boy.

'I have to,' said Alex quietly looking into the blue eyed boy with a iciness that could have brought about the next Ice Age.

'I hate MI6,' shouted Tom.

He heard Alex groaning, 'Tom,' but at the same time he had raised his eyebrows.

'Well not you,' said Tom and Alex groaned again. The whispers started. Mr. Brey seemed frozen in shock. Alex Rider was in MI6! Before Alex or anybody else could say anything, 'but I hate it when you leave I'm always terrified you won't come back!'

'Tom I'm the best,' said Alex quietly, 'I'll leave, I'll save the world, and then I'll come back – just like I always do.'

'Doesn't stop me worrying,' said Tom quietly.

'I know,' said Alex softly giving Tom a sad smile. 'I'm sorry,' said Alex. 'But now I really have to go preferably before the end of the world,' Mr. Brey had no idea whether or not Alex was kidding or not.

'Come on Wolf to Downing Street,' said Alex. Leading the soldier out of the door without a look back at the class the teenage spy and the soldier left Brookland.

Soon as Alex and Wolf left talking broke out. Everyone, but Tom, was shouting over each other.

'So that's where he goes?' said Mr. Brey quietly to Mr. Newman.

'Apparently,' said the Politics teacher.

'It can't be legal,' shouted Alana Caldwell to anyone who would listen, 'he's a teenager.'

'Since he was fourteen,' said Septimus the Mathematician at the front of the class so both of the teachers heard and blanched.

'Downing Street,' moaned Will Corn enviously.

Ten minutes later two agents with bad hair cuts came with Official Secret Acts and got them to sign it. They were made quite clear that if they told anybody then they would be arrested, if they were lucky. If not then they would be kidnapped by Agent Rider's enemies and tortured for information on Alex Rider. Everyone silently agreed to never say anything concerning the day's events. But nor would forget them. When Alex Rider came back with a bruised cheek and a bandage around his leg the Politics class, Mr. Brey and Mr. Newman kept staring at him. But nobody had the courage to say anything to the young spy. Except Tom of course who had got the full story.


End file.
